pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Minus The Great
Welcome, I would also like to say that Yellow Way is genius. Zefir 20:30, 12 January 2008 (EST) Thanks, It's not only my idea but also that of Darith Kaulk really, we came up with it together :) Minus 07:03, 13 January 2008 (EST) :An imbagon would be an excellent member though. BaineTheBotter 07:10, 13 January 2008 (EST) If you ever need an extra person for yellow way, pm me-Push Biscuit 75.45.160.30 14:24, 13 January 2008 (EST) : Alrighty, instead of taking Jora or Morghan. You'll be first ;) Same goes for you if you form a yellow team and need someone, My IGN is Minus The Great ;-) Minus 14:30, 13 January 2008 (EST) I love the idea of yellow way. I think i might actually make a PvE Warrior now. If I do, can I run Yellow Way with you guys?Matti Nuke 18:40, 13 January 2008 (EST) : We use to only take DVDF people on our runs, but if we need another body, I'll call you :) Minus 03:16, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::well, the problem is that I will only be able to run this with you guys. In case you didn't notice, its not too popular. (yet, I hope) It's impossible to find a group.Matti Nuke 21:24, 14 January 2008 (EST) Howdy there and a welcome to you and your friends to the wiki. (I'm tired and don't feel like parsing through the yellowway talk archive for all of you. :P) Regarding your recent conflict with 71.229, I'd like to point out to you that we don't require people to log in, ever. 71's never given us a character name or anything to call him on wiki (though he has had a few sockpuppets in the past); he just likes being known as 71.229. Due to technical restrictions, however, there's some things he can't do without an account, and so he registered 71.229. If you'd like, you can take a look at his IP's talk page, his contributions, and , which can be easily used to determine how active a user is (to a point) via looking at that page to see how many different pages his signature is on. Finally, good luck with yellowway - a friend and I are poking it over to see how good we can get it without the "yellow" restriction. If you're interested, you can take a look at our progress here. -- Armond Warblade 14:01, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Thanks, we're just getting familiar with the whole wiki and I guessed something like that would happen eventually. It's mostly because i'm not the only designer of the build. And my co-devs also want to defend their builds as much as possible (and of course use input! ;)). The "Yellow" Restriction is what makes it well.. Yellow ^^, I'm sure this build can become much more powerful with a FEW non-yellow skills, like maybe anti hex, But it removed the challenge and the fact you can say you played a build with ONLY yellow skills :). I'm curious though to see how you will mod it, maybe it's the base of a new GOD build ;) [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 14:13, 14 January 2008 (EST) :: Yeah, we figured it could be hard finding a pug group. When we need people, My talk page will be the first to look on ^^ [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 01:45, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::The main thing PvX is built around is making builds as good as possible, so I'm going to see what we can do with, say, wards, a bsurge depending on the area (though we're mostly aiming it for mallyx), a support rit (because weapon spells win face), various things like that. We might even put in an actual monk :o ::Also, you might be interested in the SMS-approved imbagon and warrior (whose skills are dslash, whirlwind attack, SaMS, FGJ, SY, flail, rush, and res sig). Both focus on getting out the +100 al to all party members and doing a lot of damage in the process, but the imbagon does it better (due in a large part to the awesome attack speed and support it brings with it). -- Armond Warblade 14:42, 14 January 2008 (EST) ^ Put it on your userpage imo. That way no one will change it. -- Armond Warblade 18:44, 17 January 2008 (EST) A rather reasonable request? If I manage to get some help with getting my warrior (or para if I make one) through PvE, could I run yellowway with you please? I'd like to test it and see just how it could be improved, the video of it looks powerful. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 07:45, 20 January 2008 (EST) I have taken some people from wiki already, and if your warrior or paragon is ready. Poke me and I'll add you to my list of people who I can whisper :) [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 08:09, 20 January 2008 (EST) *poke* I will take a few days but I'm near enough ready. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 14:15, 20 January 2008 (EST) Is Napalm Flame your IGN? Handy to know ;-) [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 14:51, 20 January 2008 (EST) :His is Napalm Ish Kikass, mine is Armond Warblade. Drop me a line on MSN or something and I'll see if I can join you. My warrior and para have access to *most* places throughout the game... But I might need a few minutes to buy skills. I dunno, I don't get on GW that much anymore. -- Armond Warblade 16:02, 20 January 2008 (EST) That 4 man hero build I told you about... Works simply. Smack life bond on other 3 party members, make sure they overlap for 1/4 damage on Monks and energy gain for both, bal spirit on themselves. Let them do the monking, you do the nuking. Hero build uses breath of fire due to their unreliable use of AoE, and I don't trust them with meteor shower. prof=E/Mo fir=12+1+1 ene=12+1 hea=3FlamesGazeFlameShowerof Lesser Energyof RodgortAttunementChant/build prof=E/Rt fir=12+1+1 ene=12+1FlamesGazeFlameof Fireof Lesser Energyof RodgortAttunementPact Signet/build prof=Mo/? pro=12+1+1 div=12+1Conditionof FortuneGuardianBondHexesSignetSpiritBond/build prof=Mo/? pro=12+1+1 hea=10+1 div=8+1SheathConditionsof Fortuneof HealthHexesSignetSpiritBond/build Looks shitty and fag, but I tested it in hm and it's pretty rape, provided you don't get hex spammed or mass ench stripped. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 16:27, 23 January 2008 (EST) To be honest I think it'll crumble under huge aggro. There is enough protection, enough damage, but it lacks healing really. After long fights energy will be depleted too ;-) [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 10:16, 24 January 2008 (EST) :That is true, it cannot handle HUGE aggro, but it's a 4 man team. And as for lacking healing, that's what some wise protting does, especially if you have 4 humans run this. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 17:34, 24 January 2008 (EST) How I'm sick of the PvX Policies not being followed Ok, here is the deal. We set Yellow Way up on PvX with the intention of bringing it to the community. We followed the policies EXACTLY. Now the build is being brought down by people who DON'T follow them. For example rating the build without a good arguement or without TESTING it. The last one most important really, you can't know HOW a build will work until you played it. Even when you calculated all the figures. We have also been treathened already by people because we made a single not on their talk page about their review (which IS explicitly allowed). This again shows how the policies are being ignored. Moderators here should act harsher to any violations made. I've been thinking to remove the build already from because of this, but didn't because there are quite some who play it now. This doesn't only is about yellow way, but also about the 100's of cookie cutter/copycat builds there who always use the same skills and professions with some variations... Here are QUOTES from the policy pages: Vetting To rate a build, click the 'Rate' tab at the top of it's page. You can then give a rating on a scale of 0 (hopeless) to 5 (excellent) for each of the following criteria: Effectiveness :This criterion describes how effective the build does what it was designed for. That is, how much damage does a spiker build deal, a healer build heal or a protector build prevent? How good is the chance to get through the specified area with a running build or to reach and defeat the specified foes with a farming build? :Note that this criterion is not efficiency. It describes only the performance of the build, and does not compare this to the player's effort required to use it or to acquire the needed skills and items. Universality :This criterion describes how flexible the build is when used in a situation slightly different from what the build was designed for. This includes the ability to change strategy in case a foe shows unexpected actions, in case an ally does not perform as expected, or when used in a different location than originally intended. Innovation :This criterion describes how useful the idea behind this build is. Does it use an unexpected (and thus less likely to be countered) approach for dealing with a known task or even act as a precursor for dealing with a previously unconsidered task? To what extent is it expected to become a prototype for a new class of builds? In short, is the build a part of the current metagame? Should the build do any of these well, it should score high in innovation. Vote Removal ... * A vote must be based on facts. Votes that are entirely based on a false premise, flagrantly misrepresent a build's ability or demonstrate a minimal understanding of in-game mechanics are considered invalid. ... If a user feels that an unwarranted rating has been given to a build, he or she may contact the voter in question and ask them to explain or elaborate their rating on the build's discussion page. Note that all discussion about votes and their reasons takes place on the build's discussion page, not on the voter's talk page. However, a short message on the voter's talk page in order to draw his attention on the discussion is acceptable. :If you look, you'll notice no one is required to test a build before rating it. This is for two reasons. For one, you can indeed see how a build will work before testing it if you know enough about the game (and if you don't you're expected to test it). For another, there's no way to prove that someone has or has not tested a build. Videos can be faked, and even if they couldn't, where are we going to store literally thousands of videos to prove that various people have tested various builds - at a high enough quality to see that it is indeed who they say they are and they didn't mess up the obvious stuff? If someone is bitching at you for going to their talk page about their review, let me know and I'll handle it. -- Armond Warblade 12:28, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::It's just that alot of people vote without knowing what they are talking about. I know you can't prove you test it, but even with the best knowledge of the game you can't feel how the build will do. I'm a bit pissed about that, hench the -tags :p [[User:Minus The Great|'Minus']] ''talk'' 13:17, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::A lot of people can, actually. And for those that can't and vote without testing anyway, we have build masters. -- Armond Warblade 13:28, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::(thanks grinch for saving this) It doesnt require a whole lot of skill to rate a build without testing it. The funny thing about computers and machines is, everything does what it says it's going to do. So you look at atts, skills, etc. and you can pretty much judge a build. It's not like judging an athlete or student, where a weak or dumb looking person can suprise you. Weak skills with weak synergy are, well, weak.Bob fregman 13:56, 24 January 2008 (EST) While Yellowway presumably wasn't rated based on the difficulty in assembling the team, the build can be optimized substantially, and assuming one will go through the trouble to assemble every member, it's illogical not to make sure every build is optimized. You've failed repeatedly to heed advice in an effort to preserve the Yellow. Rant at yourself. -Shen 17:41, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah, that's true, but yellow is novelty, gives some lulz to run tbh. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 17:53, 24 January 2008 (EST) Notes for Yellow way DoA You failed before for reasons I explained, heroes don't cut it there. I've made a priority list for targets, they are in priority order, and I've left some notes about each. I only have to mention the Margonite Anurs, since the names will confuse the hell out of you all and I need to get you to learn them. Margonite Anur list- *Dabi - Massive threat, SPREAD SPREAD SPREAD NOW. Has Meekness and Vocal Minority, yellow way's biggest DoA Margonite foe. *Su - Significant threat threat, FUCKING HIGH DAMAGE SON OF A BITCH! These things can drop our bars by about half from ONE spell, and don't even MENTION hard mode to me. *Kaya - High threat, mass interrupt and energy stealing interrupt, plus spirit shackles. *Ki - High threat, it's the monk, self explanatory. *Ruk - Medium threat, damage and support healing are issues, but nothing serious. *Rund - Low threat, party support with crits could hurt some. *Vu - Low threat, knockdowns are a minor inconvenience. *Tuk - Insignificant threat, damage shouldn't be a major issues, blocks shouldn't be either. *Mank - Minimal threat, read above, but has no block, leave until last This should be somewhat useful, and armed with knowledge of these irritating Margonites, we should be able to clear any DoA area. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 17:53, 24 January 2008 (EST)